


All Bets Are Off

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Bokuto has always made bets with Kuroo but little did he know that making a harmless seeming bet would led him directly into a crush.





	All Bets Are Off

It starts off with a bet, as do most things involving Kuroo Tetsurou.  Bokuto and Kuroo have been betting against one another since their first training camp when they realized their competitive nature didn’t stop with practice games.  Bokuto could even say their friendship was built on bets and he really wouldn’t be far off.

 

Their bets start off involving volleyball, which is only natural.  First it’s who’s team wins the most games, then who can block or spike or receive the most, and it naturally progresses from there.  Years of volleyball related bets never get old, but slowly their bets divert elsewhere.  Suddenly it’s who can take the quickest shower or who can convince the most people to share food with them at dinner, which is always dangerous to get between a growing teenage boy and their food after a hard day of practice games and punishments for losing teams.

 

Some of their bets are more childish than others, who can hold their breath the longest or who can go the longest without laughing, Bokuto always hands down loses that last bet.  Some of them are less childish, like who can steal the most clothes from various teammates without said teammates noticing.

 

So it’s only natural that by their third year all the other third years, and the second years are completely done with the two captains.  Even the first years are wary, which only stands as great amusement for Bokuto and Kuroo.  Everyone is relieved and worried when Karasuno joins them for the first time, half way through their third year.  Bokuto can already hear Kuroo’s cackling, even though their schools are in different parts of Tokyo.

 

Bokuto had been worried at first, seeing the competitive handshake and thinly veiled smiles between the Karasuno captain, Sawamura Daichi, and Kuroo but he didn’t have to worry long because there were bets to be made.

 

Their first bet involved Karasuno’s ace, Azumane who was tall and broad shouldered with hair Bokuto and Kuroo were manly enough to admit they envied.

 

“I bet I can make him blush before you can,” Kuroo had nearly cooed as they watched the ace of Karasuno explain something to their first year setter, who had such a serious look on his face that it was nearly comical.

 

“You’re on.”  They had thought it was a challenge.  Team aces were notoriously tough, with backbones of steel and unshakable nerves.  Of course it was just the first day of training camp and neither of them knew much about Azumane Asahi besides the fact that he was an ace, had great hair and he spiked balls like his hand was a cannon.

 

During their next break they learned that Azumane Asahi blushed relatively easily.  Bokuto had never considered himself very good at flirting, Kuroo was better at it then him, but Bokuto was good at compliments and sounding sincere as all hell, because he was sincere.  So when he ran up to Azumane during the break, jumping around the other ace and dolling out one compliment after the other, he expected the other ace to laugh, smile, and thank him.  What Bokuto, nor anyone else that wasn’t on the Karasuno team, didn’t expect was the pained look on Azumanes face at the first compliment, the slumped shoulders at the second, the way his head dipped low at the third, and suddenly Bokuto was panicking as he gripped Azumanes admittedly nice shoulders and shook him lightly.

 

“Your spikes are so powerful Azumane!”  Bokuto yelled, nearly desperate.

 

“I think that owl-guy from Fukurdani broke Azumane.”  A soft voice deadpanned from his side, Bokuto didn’t have to look to know it was that glasses guy.  Bokuto was cheered up by the nickname ‘owl-guy’ but Azumane was nearly limp in his grip and his panic was overwhelming his better senses.

 

“I’m sorry Azumane!  You are just such a great ace I had to say something and you have such nice hair too!”  Bokuto was garnering more attention, he could hear Kuroo’s cackling laughter behind him for his spectacular failure.  Bokuto hoped Kuroo wouldn’t make him eat a bug for losing the bet.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Karasuno’s captain walked over, gently removing Azumane from Bokuto’s grip before passing him off to the gray-haired guy.  Bokuto had never been good with names, he made sure to know Azumane’s so he could properly compliment him.  “Our ace is just a little weak willed off the court.”  The other captain said, looking pained and Bokuto looked over to Azumane, who was trying to hide his bright red face behind his large hands.

 

It is then, during the first day of training camp and the second break, that Bokuto and Kuroo learn that not only does Azumane blush relatively easily, but he gets flustered even easier.  Watching the giant turn red and lose control of himself becomes a great source of amusement for Bokuto and Kuroo, and Azumane Asahi unfortunately becomes the new center of all their bets.

 

Until Karasuno’s number two comes to talk to them during dinner, all friendly smiles and soft pats on the shoulders.  He leaves behind two stunned captains and much more quiet table.

 

“Everything he said was so nice.”  Kuroo said, sounding utterly lost.

 

“But I’m so scared?”  Bokuto felt just as confused.

 

“He didn’t even threaten us at all.”  Kuroo’s chopsticks are still posed half way to his mouth, frozen from the moment Sugawara Koushi walked over with a soft smile and a warm greeting.

 

“But I feel like maybe we should leave Karasuno’s ace alone?”  Bokuto asked, his mind feeling scrambled, wondering what type of powers Sugawara Koushi has to shake the unshakable duo.  Both Bokuto and Kuroo look over to where Azumane sits, his fellow third years sitting on either side of him.  He’s hunched over his food but isn’t eating.  Sugawara catches their eyes and smiles.

 

“Fuck,” Kuroo and Bokuto quickly avoid eye contact before guilt eats at them.  They had been so caught up in their bet, in the cute way the other ace had reacted to Kuroo’s flirtation and Bokuto’s constant compliments that they hadn’t realized how uncomfortable they had made Azumane feel.

 

Kenma sighs across from them, not looking up from his game but Kuroo can tell by the relaxing of his shoulders he is glad that particular bet is done with.  Kuroo and Bokuto’s bets had never become cruel or mean towards other players, or even each other, but their treatment of Azumane had been causing a slight tension that neither captains had been noticing.  Kuroo and Bokuto sometimes forgot that looks can be deceiving, that just because Azumane wasn’t small and introverted like Kenma didn’t mean he wasn’t just as awkward and shy as the Nekoma setter.

 

“Should we apologize?”  Bokuto asked, facing Kuroo but the question was directed at Kenma.  Kuroo and Bokuto were as extroverted as they come, so they had no idea what would make things worse.

“No.”  Kenma said after a moment of silence.

 

Bokuto can’t help but feeling horrible, dreadfully guilty.  He didn’t even remember showering or curling up on a futon, rolling up in a blanket and stewing in his own disdainful behavior.  How could he have been so blind?  He knows he’s sometimes overly enthusiastic and sometimes he reads situations the wrong ways but why didn’t anyone tell him to knock it off?  That he was making Azumane uncomfortable and was causing tension with the other Karasuno players.  He didn’t want them to think he was cruel or unkind.

 

“Bokuto.”  Akaashi’s soft voice comes from right next to him, poking the blanket roll he had formed himself into.

 

“Leave me to die.”  Bokuto crowed from his blanket nest.

 

“You’ve taken everyone's blankets.”  Akaashi’s voice is still soft, his tone not betraying any emotion he is feeling.

 

“There, there Bokuto.”  Komi cooes and Bokuto squawks when an extra weight is added to his blanket fort.  “Do you feel that?  I’m hugging you captain so come out of your self imposed isolation.”

 

“I don’t deserve to be your captain!”  Bokuto yells but fights his way out of the blankets anyways before he’s face to face with Komi, who grins at him as Akaashi starts pulling the blankets apart and handing them out to various waiting team members.

 

“If you feel that bad about it then you should go apologize.”  Komi rubs Bokuto’s head, his hair flat from his shower.  Bokuto cooes and leans down further so they shorter man can better reach.

 

“All of Karasuno hates me.”  Bokuto pouted, falling face first into his pillow.

 

“You were giving him compliments, and it wasn’t done in a mean spirited way, right?”  Konoha asks from across the room as he is settling down on his futon.  Bokuto shakes his head, he had meant every compliment he had given Azumane.  He was a great ace, a solid volleyball player and he did have nice hair!  “Then they can’t possibly hate you.”

 

“And even if they do, it doesn’t matter because you’re our captain and we love you.”  Komi cheers, kneading Bokutos back before using his feet to roll Bokuto right off his futon.  “Go apologize and then be better tomorrow!”  Bokuto jumped up, suddenly re-energized.

 

“Yes!  I will do this for my team because I am your captain and you love me!”  Bokuto yelled before dashing out of the room.  “And I love you!”  Bokuto yells towards their shared room, because they need to know that, it’s key information.

 

It takes a while for Bokuto to find where Karasuno is stationed, he runs into Ubugawa first and spends a couple minutes bouncing around to each team member, yelling about well received spikes or various pajamas he likes before learning the real location of Karasuno before making his way over to them.

 

Bokuto comes to a full stop as he watches Karasuno’s captain in the hallway, shooing the first year duo towards the bathrooms.  Sawamura Daichi, Bokuto’s mind supplies for him.  Sawamura is like the captains Bokuto see’s on professional teams, stalwart and strong, just the right amount of encouraging  and stern.  It is blatantly obvious, even after just one day of training camp, that everyone on Karasuno respects Sawamura, even that snarky glasses wearing beanpole.

 

“Oh hello Bokuto.”  Sawamura’s look of surprise turns into a gentle smile and Bokuto studies the other captain, trying to read if there’s some sort of underlying disdain in Sawamura’s tone or stance, but Bokuto couldn’t see any.

 

“I need to apologize!”  Bokuto bellows out, hands on his hips, stance wide.  Sawamura’s eyes widen and a couple heads pop out from the door behind him.

 

“Apologize?”  Sawamura asked, still a little stunned at Bokuto’s loud pronouncement.  “For what?”  Bokuto is a little proud at how quickly Sawamura manages to pull himself together, but then again he has a couple of rowdy team members of his own, maybe Bokuto’s behavior isn’t too surprising.

 

“I made your ace- no, I made Azumane uncomfortable and I need to atone so that my team can be proud to have me as their captain again!”  Sawamura’s eyebrows raise before a wide, happy-looking smile spreads over his face, lighting up his features and making Bokuto’s heart pound a little more.  Bokuto wonders if this is what embarrassment feels like, his face feels hot and his heart is pounding too quickly, but he’s never felt embarrassed before.

 

“That’s really not necessary.”  Sawamura presses a hand against his mouth, but it’s really no use because he’s laughing and Bokuto feels himself deflating, hands falling off his hips, shoulders curling inwards.  “No, no please Bokuto, it’s fine.”  Sawamura’s hands are on his shoulders, pushing him upwards and Bokuto can feel his face warm again.  Is he embarrassed again?  Sawamura’s hands are large and warm against the thin cotton of Bokuto’s t-shirt.  Is it weird he notices that or the barely-there dusting of freckles on the bridge of Sawamura’s nose.

 

“He’s a good ace.”  Bokuto finds himself saying and another warm smile lights up Sawamura’s face.  Bokuto is surprised at how easy Sawamura’s smiles come, his first impression is that he had been quite stern.  Were those soft gold flecks in Sawamura’s eyes?

 

“I know, and he appreciates the compliments though he has no idea how to take them.”  Sawamura’s hands are gone from Bokuto’s shoulders and he wonders why he feels a bit adrift.  “He’ll get over his embarrassment, if you want to compliment someone I know Hinata would love it.”  Sawamura points to the first year duo, walking back from the bathroom and arguing about who finished showering first.

 

“Shrimpy?”  Bokuto asks, not sure if Hinata is the tall broody setter or the small spider monkey, but small one’s head snaps up at the nickname, his narrowing before landing on Bokuto and going comically wide.  Yes, Hinata is Shrimpy.  Bokuto bounds over to him, grinning down at him.  “You sure can jump!”  Bokuto means to go on but Hinata begins vibrating so badly he looks like he’s going to come apart at the seams.

 

“I can!  Thank you Bokuto!  I will do my best!”  Hinata is bowing and Kageyama is kicking him into Karasuno’s room.  There’s a quick moment of silence before Hinata is crowing about how the captain from Fukurodani complimented him on his jumping abilities.

 

“Can I steal him?”  Bokuto asks Sawamura, only half serious.  He’s pretty sure if he steals Shrimpy he’d have to take tall and broody with him, and Bokuto didn’t know if he wanted him too.

 

“Gwah!”  A loud voice came from inside the room, followed quickly by a ‘shut up, dumbass!’  No, no Bokuto did not want tall and broody and insulty.

 

“Goodnight Bokuto.”  Sawamura gives him another smile and Bokuto stares at the curve of his lips, deciding he likes them, and wondering if he’s ever stared at anyone’s lips before.

 

“Night Sawamura!”  Bokuto crows before turning around and making his way back to the Fukurodani room, feeling much lighter than when he had left.  Tomorrow he would make sure to compliment Hinata on his weird-quick and maybe Sawamura would smile at him again.

 

\-----

 

“What?”  Is Kuroo’s response when Bokuto suggests a bet the next morning.

 

“I bet you I can get Sawamura to smile more than you can.”  Bokuto sits on the bench next to Kuroo, both stretching out their long legs as the gym slowly fills with other players.  Kuroo watches Bokuto carefully, the way he does when they are playing against one another but Bokuto had three years to get use to that look so it no longer affects him.  He just has no idea what earned the look in the first place.

 

“You want to see who can make Karasuno’s captain smile more?”  Kuroo asks, though Bokuto has already said so twice.  Said captain is talking to the two rowdy members of his team, the one with the cool lightning hair and the bald one.  He’s frowning and shaking his head at whatever the two are enthusiastically explaining.

 

“After what happened yesterday I thought it would be best to ease back into our bets.”  Bokuto explained as he pulls his attention away from Sawamura back to Kuroo, who’s letting out a slow easy smirk that Bokuto isn’t sure what to make of.

 

“Sure, sounds good.”  Kuroo is cackling and Bokuto thinks that Kuroo thinks he can win this bet, but Bokuto already has a head start because of last night.

 

Throughout the day Bokuto learns that Sawamura has several smiles, but the one he gives Kuroo the most is his scary smile he usually reserves for his own team mates when they get too loud or competitive.  Bokuto also learns that Sawamura smiles his most genuine, soft smile when Bokuto compliments not him, but his other teammates.

 

“Hey hey hey!”  Bokuto greeted happily, grinning widely when Sawamura looked up from gathering spare balls.  Bokuto liked that the other captain never shirked clean up responsibilities onto the younger members.  Bokuto remembered his own first year of high school, how he and his fellow first years were always made to clean up alone and how it took twice as long.  He promised that when he was a third year he’d never leave his team to do all the clean up, it went by faster if they all helped out.

 

Well, he had kind of abandoned his team to clean up but he was helping Karasuno so he thought it was balanced itself out, somehow.  Plus he had a bet to win.

 

“Tsukishima you don’t want to stay for extra practice?”  Sawamura asked, not even turning around to see the tall blonde haired boy walking out of the gym.  Tsukishima adjusted his glasses before sighing.

 

“Is it mandatory?”  Tsukishima asked.

 

“No,” Sawamura said, grabbing the back of the bald head guys shirt when he leapt towards Tsukishima after the blonde waved and continued to walk out.

 

“That guy is a real waste!”  The bald guy said angrily.  Sawamura was frowning off in the direction that Tsukishima had left.

 

“I can help.”  Bokuto blurted out, catching the attention of the entire team.  Bokuto stood up a little taller, eyes meeting Sawamura’s.  “I can motivate him!”

 

“Ah- that’s really not necessary Bokuto, I’m sure Tsukishima will come around in his own time.”  Sawamura rubbed the back of his neck.  Bokuto stepped forward, tilted his head to the side to get a better angle on Sawamura’s face.  He was smiling but it was his polite smile and Bokuto much preferred his big warm one.

 

“Are you sure?”  Bokuto asked, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the other captain.  Yukie had drilled in the importance that other people sometimes didn’t like to be  touched.  Fukurodani and even most of the other schools at the training camp were use to Bokuto, but Karasuno was new.  Bokuto usually didn’t have a hard time remembering not to touch someone, but his fingers twitched at his side as he stared down at Sawamura.

 

“Well,” Sawamura used the collar of his shirt to wipe at the sweat that had gathered on his upper lip, it was a rather sweltering day.  Bokuto was momentarily distracted by the tanned skin the lifted shirt revealed.

 

“I do it for you!”  Bokuto shouted, though if asked later what he had said he wouldn’t be able to recall.  Sawamura looked surprised, eyebrows raised and brown eyes widening before he was laughing and smiling, that big warm one Bokuto liked so much.  Bokuto ran out of the gym before Sawamura could say anything more, well aware of the fact that his entire team was watching the two.

 

“Kuroo!”  Bokuto leaped onto the other captain and only years of knowing Bokuto and his athletic reflexes kept them both on their feet.  Bokuto had his arms wrapped around Kuroo’s neck, legs around his torso.

 

“You’re blushing Bo,” Kuroo smirked, that look that seemed to irriate a lot of people.  Bokuto didn’t mind it that much, unless Kuroo got the same look when he managed to block one of Bokuto’s spikes.  Then Bokuto minded it a lot.

 

“I think I like the Karasuno captain a lot and now I need to impress him by making that snarky glasses kid get motivated but I don’t know how to do that!”  Bokuto rushed out, causing Kuroo to cackle loudly.

 

“So you finally figured it out, hm?”  Kuroo patted Bokuto on the back as he began walking, still carrying Bokuto, towards the third gym.  “I think I’ve got a couple ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have all these stories I've written but never published, so here's one of them!


End file.
